


Accidents happen

by Greenleafsdaughter



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenleafsdaughter/pseuds/Greenleafsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Holmes' experiments has strange side-effects (un-betaed; based on the Russian TV series and some other roles of Vitaly Solomin and Vasily Livanov - the silliness' in the mix)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kadira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadira/gifts).



"Watson, I fear you may have to sing. Help me, my friend! Please!"

Holmes shouted this as loud as he could and yet... Watson could only hear a whisper coming from the floor. He bent down and squinted as hard as he could. Unbelieveable! A tiny man was jumping up and down close to his left shoe. Feeling a need to get even closer, he kneeled down and brought his eyes level with the little figure. Watson blinked. This could not be true! Standing next to him was his friend but in such a tiny size that he would have been able to ride on a mouse, had he so desired and were a mouse at hand. Watson was finally able to hear properly however what Holmes was saying. The good doctor blinked once more while the detective added: "But please be careful! Pianissississimo if possible. I fear my ears aren't up to anything much louder than that."

Watson was only to happy to oblige if this would help his friend and flatmate. He chose a Kalman aria as Watson was sure his friend would appreciate the cheery tone of the song. After the first few words he noticed that Holmes seemed to be a tiny bit taller again and so he continued. After about an hour and some more arias -Watson's voice was getting slightly hoarse- Holmes was back to his usual height. 

"Thank you, my friend!" Holmes sighed and made a move to hug Watson, who could merely croak: "How...?" The detective was definitely blushing upon hearing this question and motioned for his friend to sit down. "Well... I was conducting an experiment on the effects of a special mixture of herbs and I fear I might have made an misjudgement as to the exact balance of two ingredients." Watson groaned. "Why on earth did you have to conduct this experiment, Holmes?" "It was you who mentioned the other day that our love-life could do with a bit more spicing up, Watson." The good doctor groaned again. "Well, it surely needs spicing down now! Or you have to do some singing of your own next time!" Holmes countered with a crack in his voice: "Can I make amends, my friend? I'm sincerely sorry for all the effort I had to put you through." "Do so if you feel like it. But it better involves a shawl round my neck, a cup of hot toddy on my nightstand and a pianissississimo pace somewhere else." 

And so Sherlock Holmes took Watson's hand and gently led him into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I am watching stuff with actors I like a lot... my imagination suddenly decided that I should combine some of their roles in a Sherlock Holmes fic (blame Solomin's singing abilities and Livanov's mad professor from other films). ;o)


End file.
